Le règlement du club des shippers
by xBaskerville
Summary: [OS] Le club des shippers du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara accueille de plus en plus de membres ! À peu près 80% du GIB en fait secrètement partie. Tu veux adhérer ?


L'idée m'est venue à la lecture de la première Side Story du tome 13.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le règlement du club des shippers du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara**

* * *

 **Règle n°1**. Les principaux concernés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient officiellement ensembles, ne doivent pas être au courant de l'existence de ce club.

 **Règle n°2**. Si vous êtes amoureux(euse) de l'agent-chef Kasahara, vous n'êtes pas le (la) bienvenu(e) dans ce groupe, car adhérer à ce club, c'est vouloir plus que tout qu'Iku Kasahara finisse dans les bras d'Atsushi Dojo.

 **Règle n°3**. Si vous êtes amoureuse(eux) du lieutenant Dojo, vous n'êtes pas la (le) bienvenu(e) dans ce groupe, car adhérer à ce club, c'est vouloir plus que tout qu'Atsushi Dojo accepte son statu de 'Prince Charmant' que lui a conféré Iku Kasahara.

 **Règle n°4**. Tout adhérent a pour mission de tenir informer les autres participants des faits et gestes que le lieutenant Dojo a envers l'agent-chef Kasahara. Dans la vie privée comme au travail.

 **Règle n°5**. Tout adhérent a pour mission de tenir informer les autres participants des attentions de l'agent-chef Kasahara envers le lieutenant Dojo. Dans la vie privée comme au travail.

 **Règle n°6**. Tout adhérant a pour mission de tenir informer les autres participants des mots que le lieutenant Dojo a envers l'agent-chef Kasahara. En sa présence, ou non, pendant les entraînements ou tout autre moment de la journée. Messieurs, votre aide sera requise lorsque le lieutenant Dojo sera dans le dortoir des hommes.

 **Règle n°7**. Tout adhérent a pour mission de tenir informer les autres participants des remarques que l'agent-chef Kasahara peut avoir envers le lieutenant Dojo. En sa présence ou non, pendant les entrainements ou dans tout autre moment de la journée. Mesdames, votre aide sera particulièrement requise lorsque l'agent-chef Kasahara sera dans dortoir des femmes.

 **Règle n°8**. Si un adhérent se rend compte que quelqu'un a le béguin sur l'agent-chef Kasahara, faites lui comprendre qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour son 'Prince Charmant'.

 **Règle n°9**. Si un adhérent se rend compte que quelqu'un a jeté son dévolu sur le lieutenant Dojo, faites lui comprendre qu'il a déjà une princesse

 **Règle n°10**. Tout adhérent doit tout faire pour que le lieutenant Dojo et l'agent-chef Kasahara se retrouvent seuls.

 **Règle n°11**. Bien qu'il soit indispensable qu'ils retrouvent seuls, tout adhérent qui les surprend, en plus de les laisser seul, se doit de surveiller ce qu'il se passe et reporter les évènements dans les moindres détails aux autres participants.

 **Règle n°12**. Il est important que le lieutenant Dojo suive l'agent-chef Kasahara, surtout lorsque cette dernière part précipitamment soi-disant pour aller chercher à boire.

 **Règle n°13**. Assurez-vous de toujours suivre le lieutenant Dojo lorsqu'il va à la poursuite de l'agent-chef Kasahara, afin de reporter faits et gestes aux autres adhérents.

 **Règle n°14**. Assurez-vous que le lieutenant Dojo et l'agent-chef Kasahara s'assoient côte à côte : en voiture, aux réfectoires, en salle de réunion, etc.

 **Règle n°15**. Ayez toujours un appareil photo ou votre téléphone, dès qu'une occasion se présente, prenez-les en photo et faites-en profiter tous les adhérents. Soyez conscients que ces photographies ne devront pas être envoyées à l'extérieur des membres de ce club, au risque d'avoir des problèmes avec le droit à l'image du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara.

 **Règle n°16**. Nous devons tout faire pour que le lieutenant Dojo et l'agent-chef Kasahara finissent ensemble. Cela demande de la discrétion et quelques concessions.

 **Règle n°17**. S'il n'est pas interdit de tomber amoureux d'un autre adhérent, il est formellement et strictement défendu de tomber amoureux du lieutenant Dojo ou de l'agent-chef Kasahara. Cette règle rejoint les règles 2, 3, 8 et 9

 **Règle n°18**. Il n'est pas interdit de s'éprendre du couple que formeront le lieutenant Dojo et l'agent-chef Kasahara.

 **Règle n°19**. Si vous adhérez au club, il est recommandé de s'éprendre du couple que formeront le lieutenant Dojo et l'agent-chef Kasahara.

 **Règle n°20**. Vous êtes en droit de les forcer à s'embrasser. Une bousculade dans le dos de l'un ou de l'autre ne vous soupçonnera pas de tout comportement suspect.*

 **Règle n°21**. N'ayez aucune retenu et sifflez dès que vous voyez les jambes de l'agent-chef Kasahara. Il a été scientifiquement prouvé que le lieutenant Dojo déteste cela. Avec un peu de chance, cela le motivera à se déclarer à l'agent-chef Kasahara.

 **Règle n°22**. N'intervenez pas si l'agent-chef Kasahara est en danger et que le lieutenant Dojo est là pour la sauver.

 **Règle n°23**. Si, selon la règle numéro 22, attendre le lieutenant Dojo met en péril la vie de l'agent-chef Kasahara, intervenez ! Il se montrera surement jaloux.

 **Règle n°24**. Taquinez l'agent-chef Kasahara sur son 'Prince Charmant'. Elle manque quelque fois d'échapper comme quoi, il s'agit bien du lieutenant Dojo.

 **Règle n°25**. Taquinez le lieutenant Dojo sur son statu de 'Prince Charmant'. Cela lui donnera une raison d'aller retrouver l'agent-chef Kasahara.

 **Règle n°26**. À la Saint Valentin, gardez toujours au minimum un chocolat et faites en sorte que l'agent-chef Kasahara soit obligée de l'offrir en personne au lieutenant Dojo.

 **Règle n°27**. Ne désespérez jamais ! Le lieutenant Dojo et l'agent-chef Kasahara se tournent autour et sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils formeront sous peu un couple. Avec notre persévérance, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le commandant Inamine nous soutient dans cette démarche.

 **Règle n°28**. Si vous adhérer au club des shippers du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara, vous ne pourrez jamais résilier votre engagement en signant la clause de confidentialité ci-jointe.

 **Règle n°29**. Si vous avez lu ce règlement, sachez que vous serez obligé d'adhérer au club des shippers du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara. Vous serez obligé de garder l'existence de ce club sous silence en signant la clause de confidentialité ci-jointe. **

 **Règle n°30**. Même lorsqu'ils seront ensemble, le club des shippers du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara ne sera jamais dissous. Les adhérents devront s'assurer que tout va pour le mieux au sein du couple.

* Le capitaine Genda vous conseille de faire attention à cette technique : si le lieutenant Dojo ou l'agent-chef Kasahara ont un moyen de se retenir, votre tentative de l'innocente bousculade n'apportera rien.  
** Même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour que le lieutenant Dojo et l'agent-chef Kasahara soient ensemble, vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous brisez le silence de l'existence de ce club, Shibasaki Asako se fera une joie particulière de répandre quelques rumeurs humiliantes sur vous.

Cette charte pourrait être modifiée. Il faudra vous tenir au courant des possibles changements afin de la lire, de la signer et de l'approuver.

 **Signé, la présidente du club des shippers du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara** : Asako Shibasaki  
 **Signé, les vice-présidents du club des shippers du lieutenant Dojo et de l'agent-chef Kasahara** : Mikihisa Komaki et Marié Nakazawa.

OoOoOoO

* * *

Tezuka releva les yeux des différents documents que venait de lui remettre Shibasaki. Plus loin dans les bureaux, Komaki surveillait la porte, camouflant un fou rire dans son poing.

Le jeune militaire eut un rictus crispé. Dire qu'il avait accepté de lire ce document non-officiel (mais officiel quand même, en un sens), par simple curiosité et dans l'espoir que la bibliothécaire arrête de le tourmenter avec cela.  
Et il s'était fait avoir en beauté avec la dernière règle.  
Comme un bleu…

Asako lui tendit un stylo :

_ Tu y adhères ?  
_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…  
_ N'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle un peu plus

Tezuka essaya de se convaincre que sa signature servirait une possible noble cause.

* * *

 **END !**

* * *

Toi aussi, tu y adhères, n'est-ce pas ?

A bientôt !


End file.
